


Bloody Claws

by TiredBadGayWriter



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Vomiting, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBadGayWriter/pseuds/TiredBadGayWriter
Summary: After a horrible date night, James, a usually happy-go-lucky man, runs into the woods to escape the police, only to come across a horrific creature.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally orphaned my work... so this is a reupload.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

A bubbly man waves his hand to the rest of his co-workers, smiling as he exits the room. One out of sight from his fellow coworkers, his smile immediately droops into a slight frown.

He sighs as he enters his car, remembering that he has a date with his boyfriend later that night. He takes his phone out of his pocket, throwing it onto the passenger seat. He sets his rear onto the driver's seat, taking his keys and revving the small automobile. He begins to drive back home, then his eyes light up when, in the corner of his eye, he spots his phone light up. He ignores the message, though, and keeps on driving down the busy highway, phone lighting up with multiple notifications on the way.

It takes at least a few tens of minutes for him to arrive home. When he enters his musty apartment, he finally decides to take a look at his phone. His feed is filled with his boyfriend’s messages, all commanding him to answer. He’s about to throw his phone to the other side of the living room when he gets a call. It’s his boyfriend. Reluctantly, he answers the call.

Instantly, he’s bombarded by screams, “James, why didn’t you answer! I’ve been texting you for forever! What were you doing!”

James sighs, “Relax, Xander, I just got off work.” James shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing himself a small meal of cereal. “And I’m tired, so could you just let me relax.”

“Relax?! How am I supposed to fucking relax when you could be off fucking with some other guy, huh?!” He takes a deep breath, “listen, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lost my temper there. It’s just… you know how self conscious I am. I need to know where you are. It scares me.”

Xander has always been protective, even when it wasn’t needed. Xander’s been in multiple relationships before, and they’ve all cheated on him. So, basically, he has trust issues. He needs to know where James is at all times, even if he knows he’s at work. It does frustrate James sometimes, but he understands why Xander is so protective. It’s hard, having someone cheat on you. 

James wouldn’t know, though.

Xander sighs, “Just remember our date tonight. Remember, it’s at your favorite pizza place to eat, Mochelli’s” he adds a small, childish flare to the end of his sentence.

James sighs, “Yeah, I remember. Okay, bye. I love you.”

Xander sends James audible kisses through the phone, “Love you too, babe.”

James shuts off his phone, sitting at the dinner table with his cereal. He takes a big bite, letting his mind wander. He just wants to break up with his boyfriend, but he knows how dependent Xander is on him. It’s unhealthy, but he loves Xander, and he would do anything just to keep him happy. So for now, James just keeps on going with the flow. 

James sighs, “I really need to break up with him.”

James sets his mind to it. He’s going to break up with Xander after the date. Even though it seems cruel, he just can’t keep the relationship up. It’ll be better for the both of them.

James finishes the rest of his meal with thoughts about Xander rushing through his head. He thoughtlessly tosses the bowl into the sink. He looks at the clock, two more hours until the date. He walks into the closet.

If he’s going to break up with Xander, he’s going to do it in style. James picks out a fairly simple outfit, a monochrome one. It’s casual, nothing too fancy. It’s just a pizza place after all. James walks over to the mirror, inspecting his face. He frowns. He needs to touch up. 

James enters his bathroom. Instantly, he goes to the mirror, takes a razor, and starts shaving. Once he’s finished, he takes a handful of warm water and splashes his face. James takes another look at himself.

He sighs, “better.”

James checks his phone and groans, “What the fuck! I still have an hour!”

With an hour left until his date, James sits down onto the couch. He grabs the remote and turns on his favorite channel, and while it may be a kids channel, he still watches it. Many people, including his boyfriend, have told him it was childish or silly, but James thinks it’s nice. It’s nice to remember from time to time what it’s like, being a child.

As soon as James begins to finally let his mind focus on the show, an alarm on his phone goes off. Oh, he thinks, I forgot I put an alarm. James double checks the time. Yup, it’s time for the date. 

James groans as he rises from the comfy couch. He takes his keys and walks towards the door, but before leaving the room, he takes his handy switchblade. Hes a gay man after all. He needs to be safe just in case some asshole decide to mess with him.

The ride to Mochelli’s was short, for James’ home was only a few blocks away. Once he arrives at the place, James can see Xander in the distance. He gives him a little friendly smile and wave, but Xander doesn’t seem too pleased. 

James approaches Xander, and Xander scoffs, “You’re late.”

James furrows his brow, “what do you mean? I got here on time. It’s 8 p.m. that’s when you wanted to meet, right?”

Xander scoffs, “look at the time again.”

James groans as he takes his phone from his pocket to check the time.

“So?” James shrugs, “it’s only 8:05. I don’t see the problem.”

Xander pushes his brows together, “I told you to be here on time, and you weren’t.” James gives him a little sorry before Xander shakes his head, “whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Xander takes James’ hand into his as they enter the restaurant. When James enters the restaurant, his nostrils are bombarded by the familiar, delicious smell of pizza, a smile spreading across his face. Xander leads James to their seats, and Xander lets go of James’ hand to pick up the menu. James knows what to get though. He always orders the same thing, a small, basic cheese pizza.

When the waiter arrives, he and James give each other a friendly hello. James orders his meal and Xander quickly follows along. The waiter leaves with their orders messily written onto a notepad. James gives Xander a smile, but he doesn’t reciprocate one back. 

“Do you know him?” Xander asks.

James scoffs, “of course I know him. I go here at least a few times a month. Everyone here knows me; I’m a regular after all.”

“Still, it rubs me the wrong way. You two were just so friendly with each other. Just make sure not to do it again, please.” 

James smiles as he takes his hand into Xander’s, “whatever makes you happy.”

Xander gives James a soft smile as the waiter comes back with their food. James’ eyes light up at the sight. Even though he’s had this pizza a million times by now, he still treats everyone like it’s his first. 

James takes a slice, the most appealing one, and takes a bite. He practically moans as the melted cheese hits his tongue. It’s heaven on earth. Xander smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. You know, it’s times like these that make James think that he could stay in this relationship. But alas, these moments come too rare for them to stay together.

Halfway through the meal, the waiter comes back. Instantly, the waiter starts trying to flirt with James. He bites his lip as he asks them how their day has been. He eyes James’ body up and down. And while James seems oblivious to everything going on around him, too focused on the pizza, Xander seems to be picking up everything.

Xander sets his pizza down and rises from his seat. James sees this and instantly goes into a rush of panic. Nothing could ever prepare James for what would happen next. Xander reeled his arm back, and he threw a hard punch at the waiter. Instantly, the waiter fell onto the ground, blood streaking his face.

James rushes to the waiter’s aid, kneeling beside him. He shouts, “Xander, what the fuck!”

Xander spits at the bloody man, “Don't talk to my boyfriend ever again! You hear me!”

The waiter wipes his wet nose, screaming “What the fuck!”

Suddenly, arms and hands grab at Xander’s body. They pin him down onto the ground, practically smashing his face into the floor. 

Xander shouts, “Get the fuck off me!”

The men restraining him calmly say, “I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to leave this establishment. Right… now!”

The two men push Xander out of the building, soon guiding James out too. Immediately, James shouts at Xander.

“What the fuck, Xander! He was just asking how our food was, and you sock him right in the face?!”

Xander scoffs, “You should have seen how he was looking at you. He was practically fucking you with his eyes.”

James folds his arms, “whatever, let’s just go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

The ride back home was awkward. Neither man spoke, and the only sound came from the radio. Occasionally, James would eye Xander. He wondered if he should just break up with him now. It does seem like a good time. But for some goddamn reason, James drove him back to his own apartment. 

James entered his apartment, switching the lights on. James takes a deep breath as he faces Xander. But before he could speak, Xander pulled him in for a deep kiss. James struggles against it, pushing himself away from Xander. Xander’s voice is shaky as he asks what’s wrong.

“Everything, Xander,” James shouts, “everything is wrong.”

Xander pulls James in, “W-What do you mean?”

James can’t even face him right now. After everything he did tonight and all the other countless nights, he’s finally done.

“A-Are you breaking up with me?”

James gives a slight nod.

Xander pushes James away, “I fucking knew it! You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

James tilts his head, “Who? Wait, what are you even talking about?”

“The waiter, dumbass! You’re fucking him aren’t you!” Xander laughs as he inches closer to James.

James raises his voice, “hell no! He’s just a guy who works there! I don’t even know his name!”

Xander laughs, pushing James onto the floor, “there you go with your fucking lies! I knew it! You’re a fucking slut, one that instantly hops on any dick they see!”

James shakes his head, “what the fuck is wrong with you!”

“Just shut the fuck up already!” Xander screams as he wraps his hands around James’ neck, almost crushing his windpipe. James claws at Xander’s hands, choking out hoarse cries for him to stop. James begins gagging, and he swears he can feel the pizza coming back up. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he starts seeing fluffy, black shadows cover his vision. 

Suddenly, he remembers. The switchblade. He lowers his hands, reaching for the small blade in his pocket. He takes it out of his pocket, takes out the blade, and stabs at Xander’s belly with all his might. 

Xander screams as James wriggles the blade around, blood spraying all over their clothes. James relentlessly stabs at the body above, shoving the blade in and out. Xander lets go of James’ neck, falling down onto the ground. And in a panic, James pins Xander down, roughly pushing the blade in and out, in and out, in and out.

James is breathless when he stops shoving the blade deep within Xander. He steps back, looking at Xander’s dull face. Suddenly, everything hits James all at once. He quickly takes the lifeless body into his arms, screaming as he realizes what he’s done. He looks into Xander’s eyes. They’re so… empty. James pulls him into a close hug before laying him back onto the floor, swiping his hand over Xander’s eyes. James steps back. 

Blood, it’s everywhere. James looks at his hands; they’re covered in Xander’s red crimson. Tears begin to trickle down his face, spilling in with the pools of blood. Thoughts rush through James’ head. What the fuck is he going to do!? He just killed someone!? But it was in self-defense, so they wouldn’t arrest him, right!?

James begins to feel woozy, and he covers his mouth as he feels his dinner come back up. James quickly rushes to the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. He goes to the sink, washes his face, and takes a long, hard look at himself. 

“What have I done?” He mutters to himself.

His whole train of thought is cut off when he hears knocking at the door. James slowly creeps to the door, taking a peek out into the hallway through the looking glass. 

Shit, it’s the police.


	2. Chapter 2

James’ nails dig into his scalp, ruffling his short, matted hair. Knock, knock, knock; more knocks come from the other side of the door. Slowly, James stifles breathing with his hands. He almost gags when he tastes and smells Xander’s red iron seep through the cracks of his fingers. James slowly backs away from the door, making sure not to step on any loose floorboards. He backs himself up until he knocks against the cold glass of a window. His eyes frantically search the room for a way of escape, a way to get out. He can’t find anything to save himself with.

A deep but feminine voice booms through the door, “Sir, we’ve had multiple residents call in. They’ve heard suspicious activity coming from this room.”

James stays completely silent.

“If you don’t comply, we’re going to have to forcefully enter this household. I’ll give you ‘till the count of ten: ten, nine eight…”

James’ hands feel a winter-cold breeze through a cracked-open window. Figuring that he has no option left, he slowly lifts the cold glass, eyeing the dark ground under him. He takes a deep breath as he shuffles a shaky leg over the ledge. He’s always been afraid of heights, and having to fall from the second story of a building seems like certain death to him. Even then, he knows what he has to do if he doesn’t want to be locked up in a cramped cell for the rest of his life. He forcefully shut his eyes, constantly reminding himself to not look down. 

“Five, four, three…” the voice echos.

Carefully, James pushes himself off the window, fingers clenching onto the edge of the wooden frame. For some reason, even through his constant reminders to himself, his eyes trail downward; it was almost as if his body did it on its own. James loudly swears when he loses his grip on the frame, falling directly onto some freshly planted shrubbery. All he can feel is the large, pointy branches stabbing into his skin, and the air being swiftly knocked from his lungs. He writhes as he gasps for air, blood-crusted nails digging into his chest. James coughs up wads of spit mixed with blood, large tears trickling down his red cheeks.

James’ eyes snap upwards when he hears a big BOOM come from the inside of his apartment. The woman’s muffled voice escaped from the window. James clutches at his chest as he swallows. Still out of breath, James kicks himself onto his feet, wiping the mess of brown wood and dirt off his back. He’s stuck limping as he begins walking off into the distance. He leans on the wall for support as he stumbles away from the crime scene. James’ head snaps back when he hears a booming shout echo from his window. It’s feminine, yet it also has this sort of masculinity to it, like a beating drum. The voice points a blinding flashlight right into James’ eyes.

“Hey! Get back here you sonuvabitch!” the voice retreats into the room.

James kicks himself into gear, now running as if he were taking a brisk walk. He limps away in a straight line, heading directly for the forest he knows is directly behind his apartment complex. When at the edge of the woodlands, James hears loud booms come from behind him, but he doesn’t know exactly what they are until he feels a sharp pain shoot right through his upper right arm. James cries as he stumbles onto the ground, grasping at the bleeding hole in his arm. Clenching his teeth, he pushes himself up to his feet, ripping a loud, hoarse cry from his throat.

More shots are heard ripping through the bark of nearby trees, but James still musters forward. Grabbing onto every tree he crosses paths with, he thrashes himself forward. Nearly tripping with every step he takes, James stumbles upon a trenchlike plot of land. With the police officer getting closer each passing second, his eyes frantically search the area for something to hide behind, or under. Eventually, he finds an old, tipped over log with a convenient steep of land dug underneath it. James wiggles his way under the large log, covering the entrance with some nearby foliage. 

James clenches his eyes and mouth shut, careful not to let even the smallest peep out. His whole body shakes when he hears heavy footsteps pass by him just a few inches away from his shivering body. Slowly, the officer searches the area for James, flashing her flashlight in every little corner, but to no avail.

After what seems like hours of searching, the female officer speaks up, leaning into her walkie-talkie, “Dammit, the fucker got away.” 

A deep voice replied, sounding a bit static, “What do you mean he got away?!”

The female officer grunts, “How the fuck should I know?! He just vanished, okay! Even shot him to slow him down.”

The burly voice from the radio shouts, “You shot him?!”

Silence.

The man grunts, “You’re going to be in deep shit! Ya hear me, Mrs. Parks! Get back here this instant! You’ve got some explaining to do!”

Mrs. Parks bites her lip, “Yes, Sir.”

She turns off her radio with a click, muttering a slight swear under her breath.

James could feel the vibrations of each and every step the woman took. She passed right by him, completely unaware that the person she was looking for was right under her nose. James waits a few extra, long minutes to make sure the woman’s completely out of the area. Slowly, he rises from the musty pit, wiping all the gross, wet dirt off his body. James spits out some dirt from his mouth as he limps his way out of the trench and over towards a large pine tree. He slumps down onto the tree, scratching the back of his head with the rough bark. James eyes his hands, both covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. 

James hisses. With his adrenaline calming down now, the aftershock of being shot in the arm catches up to him. Cleaning his dirty fingers on his somewhat cleaner shirt, he cautiously inspects his tender wound. The bullet didn’t go through fully; it’s still embedded deep in his muscle. James knows, from many past nights he’s spent on the computer, that the bullet must be taken out; it could cause infection, and getting sick is the last thing James needs right now.

James takes a nearby, fallen branch, places it between his teeth, and takes a few deep breaths. He slightly hisses when he teases the entrance of the exposed muscle. Carefully, he probes at the wound, biting down hard on the branch. James digs his fingers around, searching for the small bullet. A mantra of groans and grunts are ripped from his throat as dark red, glistening blood drips down his arm. He digs around in the mess of mangled muscle until he feels something hard and metal inside. Quickly, James rips through his flesh, removing the bullet from his arm. 

James throws the bloody bullet onto the ground and tears a piece of his shirt off, tightly wrapping it around the sore wound. He hisses when the cloth tightens around the tender flesh, sending a sharp pang of electricity through his body. Blood flows from his wound and soaks into the tight fabric, coloring it a shade of deep red. Flopping on the tree like a rag doll, James stares into the dark, night sky.

With the pain of being shot still lingering, James’s mind begins to race. Why… that's the question. Why, why him? Why did this have to happen… to him. Everything in his life was fine, almost perfect. He had a nice car, a nice job, and a somewhat nice place to call home. So, why, why did Xander try to kill him? He did everything to make sure that Xander loved him, even if he wouldn't give the affection back from time to time. James just wanted to make sure that Xander was happy with their relationship… but Xander was never happy.

James’ train of thought is cut off when he hears the rustling of nearby shrubbery. Shakily, James rises to his feet, arm grasping his still-bleeding wound. Meekly, James shouts at the unknown, “Wh-who’s there?”

No response…

James limps away from the origin of the sound, eyes focused on the pile of bushes. “Who’s there!?” James repeats, “I-I have a knife!”

James’ heart nearly skips a beat when his back greets the rough bark of a tree. Shuffling through his pockets, James searches for his blade, but nothing’s there. His knife’s gone… Maybe he just needs to double-check? Front pockets? Nope. Back pockets? Not there either. 

He’s lost his trusty switchblade. Fuck… he’s royally screwed now. 

Another rustle of the bushes actually makes his heart skip a beat. Heavy breaths escape James’ mouth and nose as he thinks about his next move. Should he stay? No, that way he’ll be killed for sure. Why is he even scared in the first place? For all he knows, it could just be a small, helpless rabbit that’s searching for some nice leaves to chomp on, but James’ mind instantly takes a one-eighty when he hears a deep growl that could shake the Earth.

Without even thinking, James kicks his feet into gear, the unknown creature following steadfast. Limping past tree after tree, James stumbles throughout the woods. With virtually nowhere to run to, James figures the best option is to hide… but where? Shaky eyes scan the surroundings as heavy feet drag along grass and dirt. The creature's footsteps sound closer; whatever it is, it's catching up to him.

James’ eyes search left and right and up and down… but to no avail. There's nowhere to hide; no small holes to hide in this time. With the footsteps getting even closer, James turns his head around to get even the smallest peek at the thing chasing him. He can't get a good look at the creature, but with the help of the moon peeking through the trees, he can catch a small glimpse, and what he saw shook him to his core. Whatever it was had glowing red eyes that lit up it’s face… a face that was all bone. The skull wasn't human, animalistic to match the gravely growls that were emanating from its throat. It had a large, furry body that was covered in long, brown fur and monstrous feet, judging from the sounds of their feet.

James turns his head around, only to be met face on with a large tree. The rough bark pounds his face, sending James flying onto his back, and he swears that he could see stars. Groaning, James’ head spins. Half-lidded eyes stare up at the sky as the whole world spins around him. Head pounding, James slowly falls into deep darkness. In James’ last moment of consciousness, his eyes greet the monster’s as it speaks in a low, gravely tone.

“Got You.”


End file.
